clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fisch and Chips
Fisch and Chips is a dine-in restaurant chain that sponsors and is owned by the Hochstadt Gang. It provides the gang with money for it's financial expenses -- except that the gang only gets 10% of its profit. History After the GSWIV, it came to account to the Hochstadt Gang that they needed more financial sponsorship if they could afford certain things as a group. It was then decided to create a restaurant chain. Thus, the first restaurant was built in Club Penguin City and Joe Snowhills, the owner of the restaurant before F&C, became the CEO by request. Menu The menu has a diverse selection of dishes from different cultures and that is what many like about it. Breakfast meals *'Batavian Pancakes' - Four thick and delicious pancakes stacked on top on each other that can be applied with the optional maple syrup, fruit, whipped cream, or buttermilk. *'Str00del Approved Waffles' - A recipe courtesy of Mister Bean. These are two Belgian waffles that are also served with maple syrup, buttermilk, whipped cream, or fruit. *'Frankterran Crepes' - A thinner variation of the Batavian pancakes. They are usually rolled up to contain fillings like fruit, chocolate, whipped cream, and jam. Main dishes (lunch and dinner) *'"Fisch" and Chips' - Battered Yellow Fish served with Chips (also called French Fries in the USA) This is the Restauraunt's most famous dish, courtesy of Fisch Hochstadt. *'Puffle-O Fins' - Deep Fried Fish Fins coated in a spicy (comes in Mild, Medium, or Hot) Flame Berry Sauce. This is another famous recipe, courtesy of Piper J. Cub and Vickers Vanguard. *'Fishball Pasta' - grilled Fish rolled into balls are tossed into a large bowl of Linguini Pasta with classic Maranara Sauce with Rosemary. Courtesy of Clovis. *'Jock's Hearty Roasted Fish Sandwich' - A delicious sandwich made with baugette bread and has Grilled (Tuna) Fish inside. It can come with optional Lettuce and other condiments. Courtesy of Jock Hochstadt. *'Gnarly Fish Tacos' - Two Tacos that can come in either soft or hard tortilla shells. It's ingredients are chopped fish (choose from Tuna, Mahi-Mahi, Salmon, or Sardines), Cilantro, Chopped Tomatoes, and some lettuce. Courtesy of Dave. *'Mattress Village Smoked Salmon in Cream Sauce Pasta' - Delicious Smoked Salmon in linguini pasta covered in a Cream Sauce. Courtesy of Dan Beronews. *'Pengolian Spiced Fish' - this traditional recipie is roasted fish, covered oberry sauce, with Flame Berries on it, stuffed with skinned and cleaned Grey Fish inside the Fluffy Fish, and wrapped with sea weed. Ironically, Courtesy of Austin. Soups *'Classic Penguinton Clam Chowder' - Delicious creamy Clam Chowder that is served with crackers. Courtesy of Jock. *'Japaland Miso Soup' - regular Miso Soup with Tofu, Seaweed, and green onions. Courtesy of Fuut Ga. Salads *'Asianian Salad' - A flipper tossed salad of chopped lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and wontons topped with a Special Sauce from Asiania. Courtesy of Fuut Ga. *'Lago di Lario Salad' - A Salad made with Romano Lettuce Leaves, cherry tomatoes, Spinach, Carrots, and Croutons. It is topped with a choice of Ranch or Bleu Cheese Dressings. Courtesy of Clovis. *'Puffle-O's Salad' - A salad made with Iceberg Lettuce Leaves, O-Berries, cherry tomatoes, Spinach, and Cabbage. It is topped with an Optional Spicy Flame Berry dressing. Courtesy of Leonardo and Piper. Side Dishes/Appetizers *'Fried Tofu' - Delicious Fried tofu that can be eaten with the optional Soy Sauce. It is recommended to eat it with the Asiania Salad. courtesy of Fuut Ga. *'Guacamole' - Guacamole, made with Mashed Avacadoes with some tomatoes and spices, is also served with Tortilla Chips. It is recommended to eat with the Taco. courtesy of Dave. *'Viking Coleslaw' - Traditionally made Viking prepared Coleslaw made in the style from the area of Penguinton. It is recommended to eat with the Fish Sandwich or the Fisch and Chips. Courtesy of Jock Hochstadt. *'Bowl of Fruit' - A Healthy bowl of Fruit that contains sweet, fresh fruits grown locally from the area of where that restauraunt is located. Recipies vary, and can be eaten with any meal. *'French Fries' - Also called chips in some areas. Desserts *'Ligurian Tiramisu' - Tiramisu is a cake dipped in coffee, layered with a whipped mixture of egg yolks and mascarpone, and flavored with cocoa. *'Creme Brulee' - A Frankterran dessert, It is cream that is topped by a sweet burnt crusty mix of cream and brown sugar. *'Gelato (Ligurian Ice Cream)' - Delicious Gelato from Liguria. It comes in four flavors: Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate, and Pistachio. *'Snossberry Pie' - Delicious pie that has a creamy filling of fresh Snossberries in a fine Snossberry Sauce. Drinks *Water *Various Sodas :*Regular Coke :*Diet Coke :*Polka Pola :*(some others) *Lemonade *Ice Tea *Cream Soda *Fizz *Coffee *Hot Chocolate *Milk (Served only in the Morning Hours) *Puffle O'Berry Smoothie. *Milkshakes (comes in the flavors of Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry) *Carbonated Water (In some Regions Only) Branches Add some! United States of Antarctica *'Eastshield' (100 Branches) :*South Pole City (20 Branches) :*Inland (1 Branch) :*Mcdonalds City (100 Branches, those fish lovers...) :*Snowville (1 branch) :*Polaris (2 branches) :*Gemini (1 branch) *'Trans-Antarctica' (50 Branches) :*Mojave - (1 Branch) :*Pengu Town - (1 Branch) :*Newton Town - (1 Branch) :*GourdZoid - (1 Branch) *'Antarctic Penninsula' (45 Branches) :*Shiverpool (1 Branch) :*East Bank City (1 Branch) *'Sub-Antarctic' (30 Branches) :*Club Penguin City (1 Branch, which was the FIRST restauraunt.) :*Gentoo Island (1 Branch) *'Puffle'and' (10 Branches) :*Manley Ville (2 Branches; they do not serve any of the Fish dishes there.) *'Finestade Land' (1 Branch) :*Akbaboy City (1 Branch) *'West Pengolia' (1 Branch) :*Ulaansnowtar (1 Branch) UnitedTerra *New Club Penguin (2 Branches) Free Republics *'Viking Empire' (20 Branches) :*Frostize (3 Branches) :*Las Puffles (3 Branches) :*Hochstadt Canyon Village (1 Branch) :*Penguinton (1 Branch) *'Freezeland' (15 Branches) :*Frostborough (1 Branch) :*Fanon City (2 Branches) :*Ard Mhaca (2 Branches) *'MAI' (3 Branches) :*Margate City (1 Branch) :*Fjord Lumpur (1 Branch) :*Sherbian City (1 Branch) *'Liguria' (2 Branches) :*Dellaroma (1 Branch) :*Milano (1 Branch) *'Dorkugal' (1 Branch) :*Googolplex (1 Branch) *'Frankterre' (12 Branches) :*Parie (5 Branches) :*Strauzbourg (3 Branches) :*Bordeau (3 Branches) The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland *'Snowzerland Island' (6 branches) :*Zurich (2 branches, one is at the airport) :*Geneva (1 branch) :*Lucerne (1 branch) :*Basel (1 branch) :*Bellizona (1 branch) *'Osterreach' (2 branches) :*Wien (1 branch) :*Inningsbrook (1 branch) *'Batavia' (3 branches) :*Schipol (1 branch) :*Penguindam (1 branch) :*The Phigue (1 branch) Ratings Critic ratings *Snoss Critics rated it a 4 out of 5 star restaurant; praising its low fat meals, warm atmosphere, and fresh and diverse food, despite this chain having to do with the Hochstadt Gang. Customer ratings Add reviews here. See Also *Frys Chalet *EFF *McDoodles *Snossville Hotels